


Rock Your World

by baslaw



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Bisexual Anne Shirley, Canon - Anne of Green Gables (Books) and Anne with an E (TV) Combination, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Lesbian Diana Barry, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Renew Anne with an E
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baslaw/pseuds/baslaw
Summary: "Anne hurry up I need to take a shower as well.""Why don't you just join me then?"OrAnne and Diana are childhood friends that both want something more but are too afraid to reach out and grab it. Then one day, they become something more.(crappy summery I'm sorry)
Relationships: Diana Barry & Anne Shirley, Diana Barry/Anne Shirley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Rock Your World

**Author's Note:**

> Anne and Diana are meeting their friends at the movies. Anne and Diana don't show up.

_When did Anne get so fit?_ .  
It wasn't fair. My bosom friend and I were taking a little midday run through the park right next to our university, and Anne is miles ahead of me, not showing any signs of exhaustion. In high school she always seemed so energetic sure, but now that she's older it is _so_ benefiting in her favor. Anne has gotten more muscle, more body, and those freaking abs...  
While here i am stuck in my same junior year body I can never seem to grow out of. Why must the universe do this to me? Knowing this about Anne, I've been extremely grateful that the school didn't pair us up as roommates (but dorm neighbors instead) because the amount of staring I would do would be utterly embarrassing. Having a massive crush (more like obsession) with your best friend will do that to you. 

I began slowing down my pace when I saw Anne sitting on a bench, probably waiting for me considering she doesn't even look like she's tired one bit. I couldn't help but gasp quietly when I saw her. The wind, picking up loose pieces of her auburn hair that came out of her messy bun, tank top stuck to her body due to the sweat. You could see the faintest outline of her sports bra because of it. And her face... the tiny bit of sweat that she actually produced on the run made her face glisten. Shinning so bright, and it certainly didn't help that the sun was hitting the side of her face, illuminating it. She is so effortlessly beautiful, and finally FINALLY Anne has started to slowly except that herself. It's kind of frustrating at the same time though. 

While Anne sat there looking radiant, I was panting and sweat was pouring all over my face. My armpits were so sweaty they can probably hold an efficient amount of water to shower in. How I desperately wanted to rinse off all this stickiness from my body. I collapsed onto the seat next to Anne, trying to control my breathing. Even though Anne would never look at me the way I look at her, I didn't want to appear extremely unflattering nonetheless.

"Do you want to take the bus instead of walk all the way back to the dorms?" Anne asked in her harmonic soft voice. When she uses that tone I couldn't help but nod my head, knowing that she'll always have me wrapped around her little finger without even knowing it. Her voice, especially the softer ones, literally felt better than any massage, any bed, any cloud. I loved her. I've loved Anne for years now, but I've always been too scared to admit it out loud. What would it to do our friendship? When she rejects her, Diana would probably lose her bosom friend just for her own selfish desire. I knew I wasn't giving Anne much credit. She's too sweet to be anything but kind when she tells me she doesn't feel the same way. But I refused to give myself any hope, convincing myself that loving Anne is the worst thing I could ever do. And if she knew everything I did, every heartfelt stare, ever look to her lips... her breasts. She'd be disgusted. 

Anne offered me a hand, snapping me out of my depressing thoughts as I took it and pulled myself up - rather, she did most of the pulling - as we walked towards the nearest bus stop. Luckily, it was only one block away. I looked down to realize our hands were still clasped together, but I didn't let it faze me _too_ much. We've held hands before. Heck, Anne has even slept on my lap before. That's just what friends do. 

We arrived back at the doors in record time. Anne, Cole, Ruby, Gilbert, Tilly, Jane, Josie and I had a hang out scheduled at 3:00pm to go see the newest Black Widow movie. But of course, Anne and I needed to take some nice showers first. And because of how long the run was, we were running late and I couldn't take the 15 minute showers I've gotten used to. Anne and I were currently in her dorm, which she shared with Josie Pye (and somehow they've grown really close). Josie was out, and my roommate - who I barely knew - was with her boyfriend in the room and I really didn't want to walk in there. So Anne said I could borrow her clothes. And so we were in Anne's room. And I certainly didn't pick up Anne's pillow and held it at my stomach just for an excuse to smell her scent on it. Because I would never. 

"Anne, hurry up! I need to take a shower as well," I whined at the girl taking an excessive amount of time picking out an outfit to bring with her into the shower. Thankfully, Anne grabbed her clothes and started walking towards the door but not before something dark flashed across her eyes, as she turned around and smiled sweetly. Very, sweetly. I definitely, did _not_ swoon. 

"Why don't you just join me then?" she asked. Anne licked her lips slowly and gave me such a hungry look I had to suppress a groan that was itching to come out of my mouth. But then her words actually processed and I just openly gaped, eyes wide moth hung open. Frozen in shock. There is no way I heard her right. There is no freaking way Anne just invited me to take a shower with her. Both of us. Together. Without clothes.

No. 

Goddamn. 

Way. 

And yet, when Anne closed the door, I didn't hear the click which indicated the door being locked. Meaning Anne didn't lock the door. Meaning Anne might have been serious. Meaning I may have not been hallucinating. Meaning Anne wants us to take a shower together. Meaning...

Does she feel the same way about me?

I never in my wildest dreams even thought of a scenario where Anne, _real_ Anne, not the Anne in my dreams loved me as I loved her. Too many nights spent dreaming about the ocean eyed goddess - not all of them PG - . Too many moments imagining us kissing. But Anne actually liking me - no, loving me back. It's enough to make me run up to the door, yank it open and kiss those full lips endlessly. 

I flinched, hearing the shower start. Anne was in there, naked, maybe waiting for Diana to come in and join her. Naked. As they did whatever they would do. Together. In the shower. That is not how I imagined the two of us getting together, but hey I'm not about to object. Right when I was about to stand up, a voice in my head stopped me.

She could have easily been joking. Anne has an odd sense on humor sometimes. Filling the teacher's lounge with rubber balls while leaving a note on the fridge, all so she can record our teachers falling all over each other back in senior year. It was funny, and yet Anne got detention for 3 months every Saturday. She claims it was worth it. I would beg to differ. 

But what if this was one of those times? Anne just fooling around, wanting to see if I'd actually go into the washroom. Maybe she was waiting to embarrass me after learning about my feelings for her. 

What the heck am I even thinking? This is Anne we are talking about. Sweet, amazing Anne. She would never do that to me. And yet as I walked up towards the door, slowly and quietly, I stopped. Again, doubt slowly consuming my every thought. I sighed. I was never going to do it. I was too much of a chicken to, and I knew it. I was about to walk back onto the bed, when I Anne's voice from the other side of the door.

"So you coming in or not Di? Cause I'm not going to be in here forever."

I gasped, imaginations of Anne in there clouding my vision. Back when I first met her, I couldn't believe I told her I had a small imagination. I can imagine her all damn day. But those words was the only push I needed. I slowly turned the knob of the door, earning it to make a squeak and I cursed under my breath. Now she definitely knows I was coming in. I heard Anne muttering something underneath her breath, as I took one of my own and ventured inside the washroom, closing the door behind me. 

"Anne, are... are you serious?" I whispered. I tried to keep my voice from wobbling too much just from the thought of us in there together. Better for her to tell me straight up right now. I could (hopefully... probably not) handle it. 

"Extremely," I heard a raspy voice reply. And that voice snapped me out of any self doubt I was having and quickly unbuttoned my yoga pants and stripped off my t-shirt. I took the hair elastic out of my dark locks and looked at myself in the mirror. Fully exposed. I took such a deep breath that Anne probably heard it, and pulled open the curtain to see Anne, water running down every part of her body as I followed it's trail down, down, down. She was even more beautiful than I could imagine. 

Anne pulled me into the shower with her, closed the curtain, and looked at me the way a wolf looks at its prey. She licked her already wet lips. 

"Damn Di. I've been dreaming of this day for so damn long. You are so.. you're so fucking ravishing."

I let out a whine when Anne let out the swear word she rarely ever used. The word _ravishing_ coming from her mouth, well, it sounded like the most beautiful thing I've ever heard her say. Both of us just looked at each other, wondering if we were really going to do this. If we were going to take this step. But I freaking pushed everything out of my head at that moment and smashed my lips onto the red head's hard and hungrily. She kissed me just as aggressively, both of us skipping the sweet part. My hands started roaming all over her body as her did mine. Every touch felt like fireworks exploding in my stomach over and over and over until I couldn't feel anything else. 

"I am so going to rock your world," I growled before we both got lost in each other's touch. 

Back in the outside world, the gang were all waiting impatiently for the two to show, and at the end, they never did.


End file.
